ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Indignant
Indignant is the third episode of Mack 10. It released on January 21. This episode covers the background of Polonium and the Appoplexian/Lewodan war. Sirens sounded all around Polonium, an adolescent Appoplexian who had no idea what was going on. Red lights flashed nonstop, and adult Appoplexians pushed and shoved by, yelling. Suddenly somebody grabbed Polonium by the hand and started running with him. When he looked up, he saw his dad, and to his other side was his mom. Polonium’s dad looks down at Polonium with a grim look on his face. Dad: It’s gonna be okay, Polo. Just keep running. Appoplexians were known for being ready to spring into a fight with anything or anyone. Not all of them are like this. Their government gives them a bad rep and are a bad influence on majority of the civilization. Some of them are nice and level-headed, though. How else would the community stay afloat? Suddenly you see Appoplexians all around them falling down, blood spilling or spewing wherever. Polonium’s dad suddenly grabs up Polo and starts sprinting, his partner keeping up behind them. As Polo looks around more, death reflecting in his eyes, he sees ahead an escape pod. They’re running towards the pod, a thud is heard behind Polo. He looks back and sees his mother, laying on the ground, her eyes lifeless. An alien seemingly composed of diamonds with a purple chest looks up at Polonium with glowing eyes. Polo screams, getting the attention of his father. His father looks over his shoulder to see the alien and his face saddens. He sets Polo down on the ground. Dad: Get to the escape pod, Polo. Run! Polonium stares at the monster for a second. He has a glowing symbol attached to the center of his chest. Polonium shakes himself out of his daze and starts running to the escape pod. Once in, he closes the door and sets coordinates. Polo looks out the glass window of the escape pod, to see a diamond shard go flying through his father’s chest. A light floods around the dead body and a teenage boy walks out from the light as it disappears. That was the last thing Polonium saw before his escape pod went flying away at hyperspeed. The time jumps forward. We are now staring at a much larger Polonium. He wears a full body black armor that makes it so that you can barely even tell he’s an Appoplexian. He is punching a giant punching bag in a dumpy setting. You can see trash all over. A few humans walk by- they seem to be tourists. A kid points over at Polonium and the mother nods at him. The two walk over. The boy tugs on Polo’s arm, who stares down at him. Polo: What? Kid: Are you a soldier from the Halo game that I play? Polo: Do I look like it? Kid: Y-yes. Polo: Sure then. Whatever. Just leave me alone. Kid: Shouldn’t you be out fighting aliens or something? What about Cortana? Polo: What? That annoying thing on my computer? Kid: No, your robot thingy! Polo: Listen, kid. I said leave me alone. You gonna go? Mom: Come on, sweetie. Let’s leave the man alone. Kid: But mom… Polo: I SAID LEAVE. ME. ALONE! Polo picks up the kid’s mom and brings her down on his knee. You hear a crack and he throws her into a trash can. The kid looks up at Polo, a tear falling from his eye. Kid: What… did you...? JUST DO? Polo: I… I’m sorry. I have a temper. Kid: You’re gonna regret this…. Suddenly, the kid starts growing rapidly until he’s almost double the size of Polonium. His whole body is black and gaseous. His eyes glow red and he has sharp teeth. Polo: What… what are you? Kid/Monster: Same as you… an alien! The monster picks up Polo and throws him, but Polo lands on his feet and slides backwards. Polo walks over to a nearby pile of junk and scrambles through it. The monster floats over to him as Polo pulls out a bottle of Ozium. Polo: Heh. This stuff worked to get rid of cigarette smoke back in the day, I wonder if it’ll get rid of you? Monster: What are you on about, old man? Polo sprayed the Ozium in the monster’s face and he screeched. The gas that he was composed of drifted apart and his face kind of just faded away. Polo: Well that was easier than I thought it would be. What kind of demon spends his time playing video games, anyways? Polonium is a quick thinker and very athletic, but has an ill temper. He has been training since that very day he arrived here on this dump of a planet. It is literally a dump. What he was training for isn’t really that big of a mystery- he wants to take down and kill the Human shapeshifter. Though on the inside he’s kindhearted, he’s never let go of the moment his parents died. How could he? He still doesn’t fully comprehend what happened. All he knows is who did it. Ben Tennyson. Notorious to the galaxy as its ‘savior’, Polonium knows what he really is. He watched him murder many of Polonium’s own kind. What Polonium doesn’t know is that there are plenty of other less famous Omnitrix users. For example, the actually evil one- Albedo. Nearly a mirror copy of Ben Tennyson if it weren’t for his colors. I can imagine it’s hard to tell when you’re just a child, though. Appoplexia had been at war for many years. Longer than Polonium was alive. They weren’t on good terms with the Lewodans. Lewodans, though a majorly weak civilization, are very advanced and had the weapons to compete. It started with a nuke on Lewoda. Appoplexia was always ready to start a fight, but nobody saw it coming. The Government deemed it a good decision- it wasn’t. Millions died that day, some not even Lewodan, just caught in the crossfire. Lewoda had no choice but to fight back. They sent an army to Appoplexia, along with Ben Tennyson, who had previously helped make a treaty for peace. He was their ‘secret weapon’. As you can guess, that treaty didn’t last very long. Lewoda killed many and also lost many of their own. No survivors came back except for Ben Tennyson. He told them that this was a massacre, and he refused to be a part of it. It was against his code to kill. He said surely, there was another way. So rather than listening to Ben, the Lewoda were filled with hatred. Ben could’ve saved millions of their people, but didn’t because he refused to kill a few Appoplexians. They banished Ben from Lewoda. At this point, it was time for the Plumbers to join in. If this got any bigger than it already was, other planets and species could join in and it wouldn’t turn out good for anybody. Plumbers, who at first attempted to make them sign another treaty, decided it was a lost cause and they had no motivation to get any more involved. The Lewoda, however, had a new secret weapon and were determined not to lose. They struck a deal with the Ultimatrix user- Albedo. They sent him to Appoplexia as a one man army. He murdered many and forced the Appoplexian government to surrender. I guess you can assume who lost that war. Now, Polonium will do whatever it takes to get revenge on the Omnitrix user. A large, bulky figure walked out from the shadows towards Polonium. Figure: Hello, Polonium. Polonium: Uh… who are you…? Wait, I know! You’re… you’re Jake, aren’t you! Yeah, Jake from State Farm! Haven’t talked to you since like, 3:00 in the morning. Figure: I’ve not got time for jokes, Polonium. I am Plasma. I’ve been watching you for a while. I know your motives, and I know just how far you will go to meet your objective. Polonium: So? What’s it to you? Plasma: What if I told you I could offer you a deal. Per say… the Omnitrix user’s location, for your aid in annihilating him and taking over his planet. Polonium: Conquer his planet? Geez, you must have some weird fetishes. Either way, I’ll take the deal. continuing: I will do anything it takes to kill him…. Anything. You see, monsters like him, they don’t belong in their world. In our galaxy. Anywhere. They deserve to be killed… no second chances. No mercy. Polonium: No.'' Mercy''. THE END *The seemingly human kid confused Polonium for a Halo ''soldier, a soldier from the famous first-person shooter game saga ''Halo. *The kid then went on to ask about Cortana, an AI from the Halo ''series. **Polonium confused this for Cortana, an AI for laptops and phones, similar to Siri. Polonium went on to call it stupid. *Polonium used Ozium, a smoke and odor eliminator, to defeat the monster. *Polonium jokingly called Plasma 'Jake from State Farm', and went on to reference the commercial by saying he lost spoke to him at 3:00 AM. Villains *Polonium *Plasma *Albedo ''(mentioned)' Neutral *Kid/Smoke Monster *Kid's Mother *Appoplexians *Lewodans Supporting Cast *Ben Tennyson ''(mentioned) *Polonium's Dad *Polonium's Mom *This episode took so long for Rob to release because it was so boring to write. When he finally finished it, it still ended up being pretty short. *Though arguably the most boring episode so far, it is also one of the most important to read. Category:Episodes Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob